The Adventurers
The Adventurers are the playable characters in Pixel Warriors. The player can have up to 5 Adventurers in their party at a time. Classes & Other The Adventurers are a large band of travelers, with a talent in combat. While most Adventurers are locked in as a class, a few have the unique trait of being able to use whichever class they are chosen to use, out of the following. (Items in parenthesis are the types of weapons said class can use.) Items that are italicized mean that the class refered to shall be released in said future free expansion. *Man-At-Arms (Light Melee Gear, Light Shields. Armor Bar/Stamina Bar'' ''used) *Mage (Staves, Wands, Books. Can use Runic Charges as ammunition. Pure MP Bar used) *Assassin (Daggers, Light Melee Gear, Bows. Stamina Bar used) *Thief (Daggers, Light Ranged Gear, Poisons. Stamina Bar used) *Knight (Light/Med. Melee Gear, ALL '''Shields. '''Armor Bar used) *Paladin (Heavy Melee Gear. Armor Bar used) *Weaver (Spirits. Soul Bar used) *Enigma (Rift Energy. Can use Corrupted Mana Ponds as ammunition sources. Rift MP Bar used) - Not compatible with Universal *Dark Knight (Heavy Melee Gear. Armor Bar used) *Core Mage (Staves, Books, Mana Cores. Can use Mana Ponds as ammunition sources. Pure MP Bar used) *Vanguard (Med./Heavy Melee Gear. Heavy Shields. Armor Bar/Pure MP Bar used) *Golem (Unarmed Melee. Enhanced Armor Bar used) - The Next Generation - ''Not compatible with Universal *Commander (Bows, Light/Med. Melee Gear, Light Shields. '''Stamina Bar used') - The Next Generation - ''Not compatible with Universal *Solved Enigma (Rift Energy, Mana Cores, Can use Runic Charges, and Corrupted and Non-Corrupted Mana Ponds as ammunition. '''Hybrid RMP Bar used') - In Light of a New Day - ''Not compatible with Universal *Carrier (Gauntlets, Handclaws. '''Stamina Bar used') - Unknown Origins ''- Not compatible with Universal *Carrier Guard (Gauntlets, Handclaws, Med. Melee Gear. '''Armor Bar/Stamina Bar used') - Unknown Origins - ''Not compatible with Universal The Heroes Here is a list of all of the playable characters in Pixel Warriors, to be added on to as the game expands. Please note, the class "Universal" marks that the character can use any class. A "+/- X Rep Y" tag beside a character's class means that said character grants the player said reputation change in that area or with that faction. Italicized text means that the character it refers to shall be released in said free expansion after the game's release. *The Hero - Universal - +1 Rep All *The Friend - Man-At-Arms *The Witch - Mage - +1 Rep Mage's Tower *The Smooth Talker - Thief - -1 Rep Towns *The King's Guard - Knight - +3 Rep Achatius *The Rift - Enigma - -1 Rep Achatius, +3 Rep Mage's Tower *The Elite - Vanguard - +5 Rep Achatius, -3 Rep Towns *The Monster - Dark Knight - -10 Rep Towns, +3 Rep Achatius *The Sneak - Assassin - -10 Rep Achatius *The Spiritbender - Weaver - +5 Rep Mage's Tower, -5 Rep Achatius *The Champion - Paladin - +5 Rep Towns, -2 Rep Achatius *The Stranger - Universal *The Head Wizard - Core Mage - +10 Rep Mage's Tower *The Bloodweaver - Weaver - ''The Next Generation * The Brute - Golem - +3 Rep Towns - The Next Generation *The Child - Universal - The Next Generation *The Captain - Commander - +3 Rep Towns - The Next Generation *The Runic Knight - Universal - +3 Rep Towns - In Light of a New Day *The Rift - Solved Enigma - -1 Rep Achatius, +5 Rep Mage's Tower - In Light of a New Day *The Isolated - Carrier - -20 Rep All - Unknown Origins ''(Note: The Isolated, '''when entered into the party, removes all other members from the party' unless The Isolated is wearing a Carrier's Helmet) *The Warden - Universal - +10 Rep Control Center - Unknown Origins *The Security Guard - Carrier Guard - +5 Rep Control Center - Unknown Origins *The Shadow - Assassin - -5 Rep Control Center - Unknown Origins *The Patient Zero - Carrier - ''Unknown Origins ''- (Note: The Patient Zero can only become a party member if encountered by The Isolated, or by having a reputation of -20 in All combined throughout the player's party) *The Progenitor - Vanguard - ''The Beta Pack - ''(The Progenitor can only be unlocked if the user applies for the beta, and later downloads the game, on the same Email.)